Darth's Daughter
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Darth discovered his daughther onboard the death Star.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own nothing by George Lucas. One-shot too or a continuous story, at your will.

Resume: Vader found out about his daughter aboard the Death Star and wanted to save her as a redeeming action.

When she first came onboard the Death Star, a thought struck Vader: "She looked so much like his adored angel, Padmé... but it couldn't be... She couldn't be that child... besides he never knew the baby's gender." He needed to let go of these thoughts. They were stinging him. If only he knew of the baby's sex... After the interrogation, something didn't quite feel right. All of a sudden, he was sure somehow, she was his. He felt it in the force... And he saw the japor snippet she wore around her neck. He had a revelation: she was his daughter. His and his alone!

He wished so much to protect their child and her, and yet, he failed so miserably at both. He was such a wreck. He'd ask her about her mother later; when he'll be have the occasion to be alone with her, without the Emperor around them. He doubted if she'd even remember her own mother; if Obi-wan had told her.

When Papaltine left the two of them alone in the anti-chamber, Darth Vader took the occasion to have a private word with her. "Well, my child, you needn't fear... I'm here for you."

Leia's mind was aching... why would he, out of the blue, say that? It totally didn't make sense to her. He was calling her "my child" Where did it come from exactly? She had to interrogate him about this.

"Vader, I'm not your child, I don't know why you're calling me this, nor why you're suddenly acting so benevolent."

"Because you see, I sensed the force in you... I sensed a part of me in you... We are connected somehow..." Vader thought about how to break the news gently to her so she could digest it better... It was confirmed in him now that she was his child... by the force aura he felt. He felt so much joy at being a father. He never knew of this before.

Vader probed further: "Did you know you were adopted? Did you know your real parents?"

"Of course I knew I was adopted! But you just couldn't be my father! Bail Organa is! He nursed me when I was ill, nurtured my mind and gave me everything he could, whereas you, you didn't, you weren't even there for me. In fact, you destroyed everything I stood for, my alliance..." she blew a fuse at him.

"I know it's hard to believe it, were are connected through blood and I failed at protecting your mother and I want to repair it by being able to get you to safety... so please follow me!"

"When hell freezes over! I won't go with you, no matter what you say! You're loathsome, Vader, manipulating me like this... trying to win my trust... you think it'd work, but it would never work on me!" she was shouting now.

"Damn, would you listen! You're as stubborn as me! The japor snippet was a gift I bestowed to your mother when we were married and she was alive! You look exactly like her! Your mother was Padmé Naberrie, wasn't she?"

"Yes..." she said briefly. She could remember her mother's maiden name and he had uttered it. Padmé Naberrie, this was a name long forgotten. She suddenly felt stabbing pain in her heart while thinking of her long-lost and dear biological mother.

"Ok then, there you have it! You're my child! Mine! Blood's thicker than water, isn't it? I said I could shield you from the emperor and it really is in my power to do it!"

"ok, prove it! Vader, if you're so sure of yourself!" with a challenge in her voice.

"Right then, follow me. I'll get you out of this bad corner myself! Why do you always get into scrapes like these, Leia? Take my hand!" he ordered her.

"Fine, I'll trust you this once... if you mess it up, then you won't have another chance." Again, she was defying him. She was as strong-headed as her mother.

Hand in hand, they walked down the aisle. To any robot or even the Emperor Palpatine himself, it might look like Vader was holding her prisoner with his firm grip on her. In reality, he wasn't. He was trying to set her free. He led her to a door, and then he told her:

"There child, go now! Before it's too late!" He hoped she would listen and not think this was a deception.

"Right!" She fled. She never wanted to see him in his breathing apparatus and mask. He looked so broken and creepy, truthfully. She freaked out whenever he was around her. She didn't quite believe he was her father either. She believed he was lying. As if he could be a father. He was a half-cyborg, for god's sake!

Vader stood there and watched her go, grief-stricken. Never again he'd talk to his own flesh and blood, the daughter Padmé carried with such devotion and love. He promised himself he'd never be soft again; never allow himself to have any emotions.

Palpatine, with an amused eye, observed his apprentice. Well, well, that was interesting, he said slyly. The princess was his daughter; he could probably use it to his advantage! He'd deal with him later, for now, he'd reprieve him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: Leave a review.

Palpatine thought about how he'd punish his apprentice for his fault_. First, he'd not let it show. Then he'd take it out on him unexpectedly. He thought this was a good way to give him a surprise. Seeing Vader caring for someone is truly entertaining. _He let out an even more than usual cynical laugh. People'd have thought him crazy or inane. Well, not that he wasn't already; having his hands on the whole galaxy. He was a malicious being really.

Vader went to his anti-chamber, to recover his composure a bit before meeting his master. He thought about it: he couldn't conceal it from it, probably already knew of it. *sighs...* How he wanted to break free of him... to overthrow him so he could rule this galaxy on his own... Alas, never gonna happen. His thoughts wandered to his precious and maybe only daughter. She was so dear to him. He had to forget her. If not, then he'd be in deep trouble really. He delayed her death for one day, he couldn't postpone it forever. Again a sigh... He was really on the verge of despair. He wanted to free himself of his master, yet he was his last hope. How paradoxical.

He thought he didn't let his emotions show when he went to see his master, yet Papaltine saw through his cold mask. The Emperor began to speak:

"So Vader, what's new in the Empire?"

"We squashed some rebels there and there and picked Leia's brains. She'd tell nothing, then the threats did the trick. She revealed everything to us, master. I have their plans and everything in my hands as you ordered me to do."

"You did very well, my apprentice." He was being sarcastic of course, dropping little hints of it for Vader to pick. Vader didn't catch it though and continued on:

"Well then, master, that's all I have to report. I shall retire in my chambers if you've no need of me anymore." He strode out of the room.

Palpatine allowed him to retreat. He was laughing at him behind his back though. He thought of plans to get his revenge on him. He'd string him along for now. What shall I do to get back at him for letting her go... _Shall I force torture him? No, too simple. Ah I know! I will get him to question his own daughter again! The pain amongst pain! The top of the top! _He was cackling to himself. That man was beyond evil. And he knew how to keep his thoughts to himself really. He was a genius at it. Nobody could read his mind.

Vader, as if nothing happened, went back to his chambers to steady himself. He didn't even know he was walking on thin ice. He really had enough of this "Master!" He had to do his every biding and really wanted to break himself away from him. He hated himself for making his daughter doubt him. He hurt her beyond repair and couldn't think of a way to make it up to her. She was away from him, forever and ever; so far out of his reach, yet just some planets away. How he wanted their relationship to be normal. He wanted to be accepted by her. He truly deeply cared about her, he realized. He couldn't let her go like this; it was unbearable for him to keep an eye on her from afar. He needed to be a human again to be able to touch her, to hug her even. It was never possible. His master would never allow it. He had to think of a way to overtake this galaxy, for his and his only daughter's sake. Now how would he do it? He was in such a predicament. He thought to himself.

Palpatine kept his eye peeled on his apprentice's actions and thoughts. The master realized his pupil often thought of his daughter. The Emperor thought secretly_: Ah, such a wonderful princess. Such a great beauty. He thought of raping her in front of her father. She was truly a wondrous sight to behold. He of course like other men before him, lusted after her. Pretty as her mother, _he thought_._ He didn't pick up on the fact that Vader often thought of freeing himself from him. He was too concentrated on his other thoughts to give it a care. If he knew, he'd sure give him a piece of his mind or give him an earful.

Vader on the other hand, was still deeply lost in thoughts. He was racking his brains in fact about a way to get his daughter's trust. No, he already said he wouldn't indulge himself with his emotions. He already lost so much because of this! And as he felt his master's eyes on him at all times, and he felt a shiver up his spine. He hated himself for being weak. He couldn't act upon his newly found convictions; he was again just his master's tool. Oh Leia! He already thought his master would try to rape her, so he had to think of a way to protect her from him. Leia was too beautiful for her own good! Dammit. Why couldn't she be average? Of course, she couldn't. Her mother was an angel, his Anakin self was gorgeous, and so it's natural that she'd not be homely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

N. B. I'd wish I'd own anything by George Lucas or Lucas' Films. But never you mind, here now... & Leave a review please, those whom truly love it. SORRY for not being on!

So Leia went to retire in her chambers, deeply in thoughts about Vader. How to take him? She's even doubting if he twas truly her father in blood or not. & yes, Jedi Master Obi-Wan, her jedi "protector", how could he not have told her earlier about it? She's felt betrayed & so on... Deeply shaken & sad about her own mother as well!

She must talk to Obi-Wan about it?! She's outted her gadget & called : " Oh God... Obi-Wan, please help! I'm needing it!" Master's Kenobi, here this instant, in front of her, exclaiming : "Oh Leia, M'Dear, how you've been?" Well, no need to hide it at all.. was she thinking. "You see, Obi-Wan, I've seen Vader, Darth Vader..."

"Him?" Inquired Obi-Wan... "How come & when twas it"? "I'm sure it would have disturbed you Honey... you should rest really ." He's sensed it in her strongly enough... & her mind was thinking about her own Mother. & Vader would have told her about it, no doubt, so crazy!

"You see, Obi-Wan, I was talking to him & he twas muttering about my mother, Padmé Naberrie, a name long-forgotten... which reminded me of her! What am I to do? My Alliance & everything, he's even said to help me with it, which I've not accepted, of course!"

"Don't you listen to him, he only does what His Master's telling him to do, so don't you believe him at all, Leia! I'd better tell you about this, there's more... see, My Princess, your mother died because of him! He's truly trying to compromise your Alliance, he'd jeopardize it even! Do you see my PoV, do you read my mind?"

"Yes course or indeed really, did you take me for fool to believe him? I wouldn't & Bail's my own father, he couldn't be really nor truly!" Cried she out & courageous as she was... she was thinking, how to forget about it? Was she truly his & not Bail's? If she was, she didn't wish to think about it. She didn't know what to do... she felt powerless as well... her Royal Highness.. even at her title, she's shrugged...

Vader in his chambers, was so very tired, but he's heard or found the disturbance in the Force... Leia was only his & his blood & soul? How could she not believe it nor foresee it at all? Well well, he's tried so hard & so much to make her see & believe in him, would he fail? Maybe... Emperor Palpatine must have sensed it in him too! He must do it for his own sake! Because really, how could he go on? He must chance it to talk to her once again at least! "Leia..." he's let out his beloved Daughter & his love, Padmé... so long ago...

Now, Emperor Palpatine laughed quite oft at his apprentice... how would he make him suffer & repay? Such a fool indeed & really so crazy a fool! & to wish to earn his Daughter's trust? Did he think he could? Priceless or touché no? Princess. Leia Organa, being so stubborn, she wouldn't even believe him, so twas in vain that he twas hoping for it. Well, he's punished fairly enough, but is it enough? Maybe, might be not all... would she give him a chance or not? He was wondering really. Ah... not a chance, so absurd! Did Vader think he could escape him? Well then, if he's thought so, then no... & Following him in his thoughts, hoping for Padmé's revival or even ressurection? Might it be or could this be or not? HAHAHA...! & OH REALLY?

Jedi Master Obi-Wan, not knowing what he should do? Should he lie to her once more to console or comfort her? No he couldn't continue on. She's alread confronted him about it. For all's he knew, if Vader's learned or even knew about Luke Skywalker's existence, what good would it do to it indeed? So Luke, how to hide him up? Sure, now he twas at the Lars', but then again?! How to erase him FOREVER from Vader's mind? & poor young Luke Skywalker on Dantooine, he must felt so lonely in his case/situation. His own family must or could be very cold to him no or treated him very wrongly no? Might it be really or fair enough? He's sensed it in Luke's too, his RAGE & his frustrations about not feeling loved or even lonely. He might or maybe have wondered about the reasons whenfore or wherefore? He could have doubted along or too... His living conditions must be harsh or very cold (not in the proper sense of the term)...

Next Chapter's : Luke life on Dantooine's & Master Obi-Wan's interactions with the Lars! Read on...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : On Tatooine

Disclaimer or N.B: Not mine at all, though I'd really hope or wish for it! So PLEASE review, thanks & enjoy.

On Tatooine, the red, crimson Planet in this Universe, solely such flames into the Galaxy, a shiny volcano & carnation of such Force lived Luke Skywalker with the Lars' family. And so a Young lonely Lad, freshly 16, to live on such a dry, scarlet Planet, no water, no foods, no nothing.

Oh whenfore & why on it to be? He was wondering about his Uncle & Auntie Lars. He's sensed that he's never belonged to them, never their own really! How to be accepted by them? He was a Podracing's truest fan since forever, his own Favourite sport, a dangerous one really! His Auntie Beru Lars twas always worried about him or he's perceived it as thus? But his Uncle let him play... perhaps he did not care. & they had a son, whom was allowed more than he & had more also? How was this fair? He was trying to make his Pod functionning or even working at all... Now, he's moved his hands on it & if he's told it to. Maybe it'd... but his Uncle hated it when he did so or it, he's stopped in time... because his Uncle Owen did not like it one bit. So he did practice, but in secret, never with him & in public, for fear of being discovered. "Oh come on, please please, _work, __**work,**____**work**_!" It did indeed function as he's wanted... so what now? Oops, oh my! His Uncle's seen it all & came out rushing from the House:

"Luke, how many times did I ask you not to? I don't wish to see this once again! Do you understand me, Young Man?" Nay, Young Luke did not get at all! He's wished to protest, but he couldn't let it rest nor did he know it was called The Force, something Master Kenobi has told him once ago about, which was very intriging/mysterious to such a Young Mind. He did not know either, that the Jedi Order had called them "YoungLings..."

On this occasion, his Uncle shooed the The Jedi Master away, as he didn't like what he's heard. As to whenfore Skywalker did not know... but would love to learn the reasons for it!

And, he's always sensed in _him_, a part of him which twas missing somehow, often imagining he had a Sister or a Brother of his own to play with. He would protect her or humour him, with all his heart!

Fair enough, he's had a cousin, whom twas named something. But he's never gotten along with him at all, never even played with him at all... because well, he was a _Daddy_ or a _Mama's_ boy, so per speak, and he's listened to everything his parents have ever told him to do. Skywalker, on the other hand, didn't. He was a Rebel & a troublemaker to boot & a very curious Young Boy. He'd wished he could accomplish something grand, a greater mission indeed! He was so sure that there was a Rebellion somewhere, in his own _Mind_! Whenever he'd utter the word "Mind", his Uncle Owen would hate it. Why was he denied or not allowed this right to think freely? Twas there something else, something wrong with it at all? Only God knows, & may He tell him how come so? Always asking & thinking, never finding any anwers... & whom were his _real_ parents? Which way to escape? Could he even, was there another place for him to stay?! Life was very harsh & poor on Tatooine, owned by the Hutts; he's so much dreamed of someplace else & how very oft so!

Preview of Next Chapter: More content about Leia O. & the Court of Alderaan!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Leia Organa & the Court

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, I've wished I did though!

Leia Organa, the 16 year-old Princess of Alderaan, came to Court, attired in some Royal Highness' costumes, very rich ones & in brocades. Night afore was a very tiring one, she was very spent & so went to have breakfast on the Morrow's. There, she's met Master Jedi Obi-Wan & many, several officers in the Imperial Court, kneeling down afore her.

"Good Morrow's, so friends of Alderaan, welcome to Court; please arise." Leia's said. Everyone did so & gasped at her beauty, commented on it or whispered between them about her clothing & everything like everyday they would. "There are important things to be discussed, my Friends, such as our relationship with the Sith Lords & the Rebel against The Emperor Papaltine for freedom."

Immediately, whisperings amongst them all... _"Palpatine, Darth Sidious... or the Emperor... how is she planning to; going to? The Alliance_ was weak enough now & against THE DARK FORCE ITSELF? Which was very strong indeed... how is it possible _even-_?!" Leia heard their unrest & reassured everyone in the Court's hall. Since she was very young or a lil child, she knew how to manipulate THE FORCE and to read "Minds", which Master Kenobi has taught her how to in secret. For fear of being discovered and not approved by the Court really and Bail Organa, her father whom was also in the Imperial Hall & whom she's esteemed. She could know instantly & full well whom twas an ennemy & whom twas a friend. Was it good of her to use it so on her folks? She couldn't answer, though it aided her very much in decision makings.

Leia did not really care or mind about her relationships with other Politicians & Officers at the Court of her Home Planet. She's wished or hoped to think freely or even was able to manipulate the FORCE with such ability that she's wanted to materialize things & stuff in her own imagination, but twasn't really appreciated at all where she's lived. So she's always hoped or wished for more for her future as well. But Alas-! Vain thinking & lost HOPE.

Bail did not say nothing. Because he knew his daughter well, she was sometimes delicate & elegant, yet a firm spirited High Lady & proved many times to be an able politician & negotiator for their Home's interests.

"Officers, please do calm down, my daughter would like to present to you some more hopes & solutions for freedom, so please do trust in her. She is our Symbol of Peace & Unity indeed & she's got the Soul of a Rebel as many of you & she will fight for her people!" Leia thought The Man could speak, & so might she as he's always spoke for her & helped her when needed be during these meetings. She's taken an agenda & read it out loud :

"Firstly, we MUST find **Financial Aids** & have some troops within our grasp or ready to hold it against Palpatine. Those whom can manipulate The Force, I shall have them with me! These are matters of primary urgency!" spoke she thus to the Court. At this, Bail Organa gasped & muttered under his breath "oh wow-" By his frowning, the ones in the Room could see that he did not approve of her. Bail Organa, not knowing how to react to this, said further nothing to his Daughter & did not face the politicians in the main Hall.

Meeting was ending, so soon after it, anyone whom aspired to be Jedis went to pass those tests, with the hopes that they would be trained in the Art of the Force. They've claimed to be created by IT, or even able to move things with IT, which was untrue & imagined so in their "Mind". Everyone aspiring to be Jedi had to try them out, & if only they've passed, they'd be Choosen, as future Jedi Masters or Guardians of the Force, whom created the Universe & everything around them. Some passed, some failed because they were faking it over or even pretending to be with the FORCE with them. But some, the more eager ones, were to be disappointed & despaired profoundly. Wishful faces turned into sourness & anger at the unfairness and their fate. Some friendships & love relationships got broken into pieces because of this! & Some of them Younger ones were getting jealous of those whom passed; even provoking up some food poisoinings amongst themselves there & there, which was not a sane situation, even some committing suicide over their failling or wanting to.

Bail Organa, having heard of it, blamed it all on his Daughter & told her : "Look at you, Leia, what have you done! Those poor Young Ones, now what?"

To which Leia responded & replied : "Nothing, Father. I will only change my Imperial Decree slightly. Anyobody Young enough whom can _REALLY_ manipulate IT shall pass. Please pardon me, twasn't my fault. I didn't think about it afore..."

Next up: you'd see some *social interactions* between Palpatine & Darth Vader.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Vader's Interrogation in the Palace

N.B: Nothing's owned by me, save it's plot & characters of mine. Must I mention that in China, Force's meant *Chi*. So hencewhere the use of it.

Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine, one the Master, the other the Apprentice, always been the same since forever. Which is the Master? Clearly or evidently the Emperor, Darth Sidious. Darth Vader, in the Room, fearing his Master & waiting on his orders.

"Well, My Apprentice, how is are you these days, would you mind telling me about Padmé Naberrie, your Angel or your Beloved, how is she?" said he sarcasticly.

Vader jumped up at his question. Was he too transparent in his thoughts? Or was none too careful enough? Well, hummm... how to answer him fairly so?

"You see Master, she's dead... why would you?" Dare he go thus far as to disobey Him?

"Well, no more, only merely a question. How come so nervous? Are we not allowed to talk about love? I intend to marry the Young & naive Princess Leia Organa, what do you say?" Palpatine did so to impress him in any way possible & play with his Apprentice.

Vader shrugged in appearance at this... but in his "Mind" he's FORESEEN his Master's plotting something for her! Oh no... he was screaming already inside.

"Do as you will or would, she is of no matter to me..." as indifferently as he could or might. He _musn't or ought not to _let his Master know about it. & He would not either. He knew about His Master Sith Lord 's Mind Reading abilities were far beyond his. He rarely lost composure or control because of this. How to shield your private/intimate thoughts by building a Garden of Secrets was his Master's own ability, of course. Vader's shared some, but course, His Master wasn't nice enough to teach him everything.

In the Jedi Order also, he's perceived some right or wrong issues with the Use of the Force. It wanted HIM & ONLY HIM to touch it, to achieve the Chi. As he's explored the Dark Side of it, he hasn't found out all or everything about it. Always more knowledge to have. He was course, able to play with the Majority of them, not all of them. He'd love to have more knowledge or understanding of IT to be able to surpass His Master & to not be afraid of him at all. After all, knowledge was power & vice-versa.

"Vader, you may leave me NOW!" His Master has ordered him. & He did as told, since forever. Master & Apprentice, obediance & orders. Words not needed; he's left the Palace. He's always thought about how to overthrow His Master. He thought he could achieve it by joining The Dark Side & he's wished to have even more powers than Him. But he was deceived & wished to save Leia O, his very own baby. Could he? Would God grace him or give her to him? He was trying a way to please both His Master & to be accepted by his only Daughter. No wonder Palpatine's wanted her so much... but he wouldn't _let_ him, not now, not EVER! Leia was quite fair & beautiful, many suitors would fancy or "courting or wooing" her. He really needed to stop thinking about her **NOW**. He couldn't let it be. He's suddenly realized he might have made a mistake by joining the Dark Force. Because he didn't really have the much needed answers now he' learned about the other side of IT. Now he must go to sleep in his Quarters or more likely to "solomnate" indeed. Was his health really worth it all this much? And no need to say more about his mental health. & Moreover was Padmé's Death even a fair fate? She was HIS everything, his very Soul & other Half. He's; of course, many times over reflected on or even regretted their Forbidden Love story? If Padmé was there again... no no he _**mustn't go there.**_ When he was alseep, he was always having the same, recurring and vivid vision: he was making sweet, fresh love to her for their first time & her reproaching him for not saving their special baby on her dying day. Such a failure he was, indeed!

P.S : All my thoughts or my heart about the Forbidden Love's theme & Darth Vader's feelings about his Angel & only baby. Also my own relationship with my Dad. Please enjoy! My feelings about what I am right now. How one must feel about their lover's death.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Force & the Choosen one

N.B : Force=Qi in Chinese, in my native tongue, tis a symbol of peace & unity in the Martial Arts. I shall explain what is Force in the Martial Arts' philosophy? A notion that enables people to move things round & the "mind reading" business is something else created by George Lucas. He's picked some ideas of it, not all, which I'm going to explore for everyone. Please be kind or fair enough to review, thanks. IT=Force for this fic.

Vader, not knowing what to do, reflecting on the Force, which is unknown to him as to why he's the Choosen. Why did it speak to him so, what did it ask/tell him to do, beg of him to do? Well well, that's something & that's that really. Vader was not thinking clearly really nowadays. He's needed some time. If he could _be_ the Force, could he renew the World, even the Universe? Maybe he could or he might. He'd not be the Fallen Jedi anymore, he'd be the CHOOSEN ONE, IT'S picked one. He's wanted to be able to use IT as he would or wished to. So that could create just about anything, more powerful than any of them. He'd be free of the Emperor, not afraid of him anymore. This, he's hoped for it. Now, how to study the Force's use? He was very conflicted somehow in him.

Which or what was right or wrong? But IT's here really, telling him & choosing him to do it, restoring Peace & the Galaxy. Could he alone do this? He's needed someone else' help indeed or course. Whom to turn to, else than Princess Leia Organa? His very own Daughter, whom was leader of The Alliance. Would he be accepted or even appreciated/trusted by Them? He had to win his daughter over & over, to be able to do it. He was now wishing it so much, to have a normal relationship with her, but couldn't because of them being political ennemies or rivals indeed. Why such opposing Force, when they were pursuing the same goal?

And now about Good or Evil? Was there really a "good" or an "evil" on this Planet? Maybe, maybe not at all. He'd love to find it elsewhere. Was the Force's doing to his "Mind" or what? He didn't want to know. Was it the Desire to create or what else? He's was quite fairly reflecting on it. Was he allowed to even as an Apprentice? He didn't wish to hear it once again. He was going to be the "Master" of a a new "Order" since it had commissioned him to do so for IT. Would he do it though? Would he renew

The Universe & cleanse it? Also, history tended to repeat itself really? Would it hurt their world all that much? He didn't think so. But he's wanted everyone to be free of that vicious cycle, which is Worlds & Universe. There would be no established Worlds nor Universes in the Choosen One's order, only new things to explore or to know about. Universities for HIM, would not enable student to think freely, he thought. He as a Master, would allow his Pupils to think about anything & everything, no more need of secrets or even failures. The Pupil wouldn't even need to report to their Masters. Maybe that was the way of doing it? That would enable comple te & free thoughts, new ideas. He would be thus to Leia also, whom was his baby.

Even the relationship between a Man or a Woman _has to_ change? Could he, was he permitted to, as the Choosen One? He thought the Force would allow him, since he was the only Master of IT. So no more instituitions, no more schools because he thought himself as a failure because of those. Could he interest enough Princess Leia Organa with his new ideas? Or even the Rebel Alliance? Since he's shared some ideas with it. Did he really need to? No was his own answer to his question. No one _**should ever need**_ to be liked or appreciated by others, he was reflecting on their existence's need.

Only the Choosen one could do it, twas his "Mission" even, as he'd like to call it. Could he really be one with the Force? A new Order of Jedis, no, not even called thus, something so different from both the Sith Lords & the Jedi Masters. He was studying IT & even thinking about IT & how to sense of even feel the Force within Him. Experience IT as IT is, only then would he be able to feel it wholly & use it without anyone's Presence, alone indeed, no rituals, just sense it & enjoy the use of it, it's Power to Him the Choosen one. Was he Anakin or Darth Vader the Choosen? Did it really matter to the Force at all? Only then could he have saved Padmé, would he know how to. Padmé, his Angel, such pain, such feelings, even after 10 years of her absence in his life. He's never accepted her Death, she's meant too much to him, was his significant other, his ONLY beloved. Did the Man need other women to be himself or to be happy? No, he's just needed only her & only her to be complete. Henchewherefore he was always so naturally faithful to her. He never understood why a Man would need other Women? Was it right or wrong to think so or not? Could he think freely? Again, with the permission issue, he was so tired of this, he did not care anymore. He had a feeling also, that she still graced him with her Presence, in his very room. "Oh Padmé, have Mercy on me please! Where are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Princess Leia & Bail Organa

N.B: Nothing's mine, save my own heart & soul to enrich Star Wars. READ & REVIEW, thanks guys!

"How totally absurd, my Child, what have you done, Leia? Look at them & everything-!" Leia stopped him & said : "Please pardon me, my Father, twasn't a good decision, all right!" She was fuming & raging inside, Bail could see and sense it in her. "Calm down Child, I didn't blame you entirely, I just thought twasn't very healthy & twasn't the best for them all..."

Leia sighed & told him: "Yes right Father, I should have done better." She was questionning even her relationship with Bail, always sensing & feeling his reactions & evaluating afore acting herself. She would call it "free thinking", others "loneliness". He wouldn't _let _her be herself, not a Princess of Alderaan, but only Leia, a girl and nothing else.

Often when she was in her sleep at night & even when daydreaming, she'd always ask or see her a "Sad, lonely Woman". Whom was she? She's often wondered. Dare she ask it of Bail Organa? She never knew nothing about her own natural mother before meeting Darth Vader, whom had told her about Senator Padmé Amidala being her blood mother, which she hid from Bail. She held secrets from her because she was sometimes very much afraid of him, which she _**shouldn't be **_really if she was his daughter. Bail didn't even tell her about her adoption, Master Obi-Wan did when she begged of him to; when she was a child too. Seeing her need to _know_ everything, he's done so & regretted it so much. She could see it thus or feel it on his face, his emotions. Obi-Wan was the Uncle figure for her, whereas Bail was her only Father figure. She didn't learn about Vader then nor did she want to. But for her to believe that he's "Her Father"? Could it really be? She knew of course that he was reknown for his Force abilities & "Mind readin" ones. He was the Fallen Jedi, turned to the Dark Side because of conflicts & whatnot. Little did she know that it had to do with her & her mother. Hencewherefore she didn't understand his actions, his behaviors on the Death Star. She's desired or wished to "mindread" him, but she couldn't. And why did she _need to _understand him? She found him fascinating & intriguing a character. For her, he was really something, not good to her nor her Cause, but still... she's found him so-! & really, for him to tell her about her natural mother? What was with him? Had he even the right? Some days, she's pitied him for having to obey his Master Palpatine, sometimes she didn't mind him at all. Again, why did she care so much about his doings? In her "Mind", she was always thinking about his "Leia, I am your Father!"

And Emperor Palpatine, was he on Coruscant these times? But she had no use of him. Why was she wondering about him, her ennemy at all? She had to get rid of him & his Presence in the Galaxy, Universe. She had always known, of course, that he was "evil" or "the ennemy". She couldn't really imagine him as otherwise. What was he? She had to find out to know how to defeat him & his Imperial troops. What did she know of him : 1. He was the evil incarnate. 2. He had force abilities beyong anything & it was wrong. 3. He was an Emperor. Did this whole really aid her? No. She had further questions.

Did she really know anything about his origins, where twas his Home Planet? She's felt she _**must **_know everything about him to overpower him & to achieve her desire to free her people of him. Her desire to _be_ him maybe? No... no... no.. she wouldn't allow herself to think thus. She wasn't him, she was so much nicer than him., she treated her folks better than him for sure. Her people loved her for this & her cause for freedom. So her thoughts in a nutshell : _"free thinking" for everyone, Young & Old, poor or rich, no matter the race, no more worries for foods & clothing, no rules & no nothing. Everybody could behave as they please or as they will & have everything they've wished for." _As for the use of the Force, well she would reflect about it.Would this really work? She had no idea at all... She had already donated much to her own people (her Gold, her clothing, some foods' items even) to protect them. Was it too ideal? Did everybody love her a much as she's thought? She worried about it a lot. Where could she find such Force? "OH FORCE HELP HER!" By joining Darth Vader? No no NO! She screamed in her "Mind"!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : At Leia's Campus

N.B. : Possible conflicts between a particular schoolgirl on her campus & Lady Leia Organa. Set at the Princess' University.

Disclaimer: Not mine at all, everything owned by George Lucas!

Laurel, a schoolgirl at one of the famous & reknown Universities on Alderaan, had heard the rumours about Princess Leia Organa's Imperial Decree. To her, this was her chance, her everything. She had to be a Master Jedi to feel respected. So she went for the tests, she has failed them & she thought it was Leia Organa's fault for not letting her pass. She did sense the Force in her, but when the Master Jedi asked her to demonstrate her abilities: she's got stressed & couldn't do it.

She as Leia Organa, did not fancy School all that much. She was more so in love with playing & Podracing, which was a "Male's" passtime in her time. And time? What was it, really? Such questions unanswered in her "Mind". For her, school needed to be a pleasure, she's wanted to have fun at school and regularly broke her teacher's rules. But her parents told her to "behave" at School, which she didn't appreciate and rebelled against them even.

On the media/news channels, she's watched Leia Organa's behaviour and lead. She constantly disapproved of her and criticized her actions with her "girl friends", even took the mickey out of her for a good laugh. It was cruel and malicious of her, she knew, but what more could she do about it? She was anti-Organa and her close- knit group of friends took sides against the Organa family too.

At the Socializing & Arts Clubs one day, she's met Princess Leia O., whom she looked as a "rival". Leia seemed so kind, gentle to her when they've debated & interpreted a play & she sensed the Force was strong in their Lady Princess. Laurel called her "Leia", not "Princess Organa" of course. That had changed her ideas or "Mind" about Lady Organa's personality & character. Before meeting her, she didn't pardon her for the things she's done to her, but now she's understood her better than afore. She's even confided in Leia that she's felt as a "failure at school".

Leia, having heard her confidences so often on campus, got her somewhat better & got the hang of her schoolmates' wants better this way. The Lady Organa appreciated her honesty & "unfak'dness" 'round her, so they went from being ennemies to somewhat friends, even inviting one another to dinner.

Laurel came from another "race" altogether, so for her to be friends with a human Princess? Impossible almost, but she's done it this time after several months of loathing a fellow classmate. She was silently wondering : "Why would she hate a being? Simply cause she didn't belong to her race or what? Was she thinking clearly in her mind?" But her parents always taught to hate Humans… could she get out of this blind hate all by herself? All on her own? And initially, the girl was plotting against Bail Organa because he's killed some of her relatives and took her family's lands, although per "peaceful negotiations and treaties", but still—_how unfair! _She's got to stump her feet on the floor.

She was also very much like Luke Skywalker in charater, the Young Lad on Tatooine, headstrong and all the contrary of a peacemaker. Although she didn't know that their destiny would intertwine slowly someday. Little did she know also, that she would meet him one day. Anyhow, Leia was often seen playing with her newfound friend, very much to Laurel's old friends ' disgust. Her olds friends heard of the Organas' rivalry in politics with her family and was asking themselves this: _Why would their friend want to play with an Organa_? _Organa had stolen their childhood playmate from them!_ But, it appeared that Laurel herself didn't mind that much about it.

Princess Leia Organa went home for vacation on holidays, mind-free about it, proud of herself. Bail was in her Room, waiting for her to tell her about her days at school. "Well Leia, M' Dear, how was School?"

"Father, I did love it very much so, thank you for asking. I shall be minding some political unrests & businesses for now, if you don't mind it. If I may, I'd also like to go have a nap." She was racking her brains on the Scholars' problems.

She's sensed that Laurel was trying hard to open herself to her, but could not trust her completely. Why was it so? She wanted to probe her mind to get her new companion's "real feelings" about her, as a politician, a friend, and a schoolmate. She had to get to the bottom of her feelings before making a move on her.

Next up : some Vader's thoughts about "Creation" & his ramblings.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Vader's wishes and lost hopes

In his chambers/quarters… Vader was fidgeting about his problem with Leia, he did not know how to care for his own flesh and blood. In his conditions at the present, he couldn't be a proper father to her… but was there a way for him to get his own daughter's heart? To make her love him, and forget about what he had done to her in the past…? (Here, I'm refering to him force-reading her mind…")

He was now praying to the Force in his mind_… _He was yearning for them two to get on, to get along like a real, normal family. Course, it could be a bit too much to ask for right now, but he could hope in his daydreams…

He's wanted her to see how much he's wished to lend her a hand, to be her Father… He's wanted to help her in secret as well… but he couldn't get pass the Emperor's all-seeing eyes… For his Master is well-versed in the "mind-reading" business.

Vader's acquired this much needed skill all by himself… by reading ancient textbooks, and pouring over them night and day tiredlessly in the Forbidden section of the Emperor's library for such knowledge. Originally, he thought Palpatine would teach him everything pertaining the Force and would not hide any of the Force's secrets arts from him, now he grew highly delusioned at this.

Palpatine had forced him into slavery and servitude and would even beat him up if he didn't call him "My Master" and would not punish him for saying out loud the first thing he had in "mind"…His old Jedi Master was much the same as his current Sith Master… both didn't like him breaking rules…thus he concluded that Masters were always the same, either Sith Lords or not. They've all hungered for power, nothing else, no love… no family.

He had enough of this life… and wanted to end it. Why must it be so harsh for him to live on? Sometimes, he wished he didn't fall to the Dark Side of the Force nor fall for Palpatine's seduction tricks, other days he wished he could return to the Jedi's side and find Obi-Wan, his old "Brother". Just thinking about all of this about made him rage inside, and made him want to scream out of pain, suffering.

Of course, Palpatine cared nothing about his mental issues and "lack of love"… in fact, he cackled at his mind torment. His "beloved" Master was enjoying himself thoroughly…. and found sadistic pleasure in seeing his pupil being tortured so in his mind.

To still and steady his nerves, he's got to practice his own skills at "mind reading"… While doing this, his old friend the Force calmed him down the most because he could see Padmé Naberrie in his thoughts… and it flashed him back to their honeymoon and sweet-talks around Naboo's lakes. He saw himself with her, hand in hand… walking on Naboo forever, which was their Heaven. Such unbearable memories from his Youth, oh how he craved for her to be in his life now! How he wished he didn't betray her on Mustafar… and how he blamed himself for killing her!

How he wished time could go back so he could hug her again, see her pink, shy smile or just walk with her on a beach, have dinner with her and his only baby? Was she somewhere, alive in this Universe? If she met him once again, would she forgive him or get disgusted at what he'd become? He's hoped so fervently that she wouldn't dam him if she ever saw him again… But on the other side, what he had he done for their "lovechild"? Absolutely nothing… he was trying to change that… but he couldn't really… he's never been so halpless… so hopeless in his whole life.

He's forced his own way into Palpatine's "mind-shield", trying to break down his unattainable Force barrier … but to no avail at all. He's gotten so exhausted, so spent afterwards that he's slumped back in a chair… thought about nothing else but Padme's calming form and slim silouette… and her white hand massaging him when he felt ill and worried.

The Force whispered to him in his mind : _"you needn't defeat him in any way… you do not need to be afraid of him anymore… I know you've been deceived, My Choosen one… my child, come back to me and you'll see, you're much stronger than your Master… hence why I've chosen you to right the Galaxy's wrongs and given you My girl to love… she'll be grateful to you one day, mark my words… you shan't need to worry about getting back her love…I shall help you with _

_this_" Vader deep-breathed… he didn't know what this was, was it the Force's voice? Or was he hearing things? Should he believe in this newfound light? Was his Master trying to use him, to manipulate his weaknesses once again? He didn't want to be his Master's puppet anymore… to be prey to this kind of nightmares.

"_Come back to me my child, stop… hurting yourself… stop detesting yourself… why have you forsaken Me… turned your back on me when you've desired my help? You could have had Padmé at your side and Leia would have been yours too… no? Reach for her and grab your light… You love your own blooded daughter deeply so, no? Then show her how caring a Father you can be… show her how you can look-out for her well-being, and her people's lives… you can do it, my dearest child… Stand and Rise again at my Side… I need you…now, My Choosen one._ _Be my Hero and My girl's too... don't be lost alone in the dark, be the light again for so many others in the Galaxy… for they're much like you, My Son… without a home to live in… change for them and yourself… you'll know me again_…_ Many infants are crying "Mommy" just like you did when your own Birth Mother passed away…_ _so many years ago… go and save them… wake-up again, Anakin Skywalker…"_

Chapter 11: How would Vader deal with the Force's voice speaking to him… ? Would he fight it back or go with the Force's will? Moreover, would he listen to his real Master's command?

Tell me how I did, I need some encouragement please, thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Vader and Leia's true Master

In Vader's PoV

Vader got confused at his own creator speaking to him… But it somewhat eased his questions and self-doubts. Should he believe this voice or not? Had he really talked to his maker or was it another one of his Emperor's traps? He _won't_ be fooled by the Sith's illusions anymore! He won't _fall for_ his lies twice.

The voice was talking to him again : "My Son… you need to overcome your own fears and demons… and be stronger than Palpatine to be able to defeat him altogether…. You already know me much more than him, so you should be able to see pass his tricks and serve your real Master faithfully, which is me."

"Please forgive me for being weak and for having strayed from your side, M'Lord… thank you for being here with me once again. I shall accept YOU now as my only Master!" He made a cross sign on his forehead to accept him fully as his Father and he bowed down to swear a solemn oath to it. But IT refused such an pledge from his Son and got him up.

Then Darth Vader took his Anakin name again. But he thought the Sith Master was constantly watching over his doings and would be aware of his betrayal this instant. Again, his Father spoke to him in his heart : "Do not worry, he can't harm you, for you are mine now, not his anymore! Bannish him from your thoughts and be Anakin Skywalker, My Choosen One!" Darth Vader screamed savagely of joy for the first time in his life since his enslavement to Palpatine. He finally understood that the Force gave him the freedom he craved for and a new life. He lived in his Evilness's shadows for 10 years and finally, he didn't have to do his bidings anymore. _"No more of this agonizing Hell!"_

He took off his mask, and got to breath some fresh air from outside. He never felt so alive in his whole life! He could breath once more! He was Human_ again_! He couldn't believe it. His Father gave him life again and his was thankful for this. He kneeled down willingly in front of IT, held out his hands for his Lord to take. The Force took his Son's offered hands and relieved him from the Devil incarnate's duties.

Leia's calling to the Force

Leia was sitting on a sofa in her bedroom, trying to get through some trifling Imperial files, which were boring for her to handle. She thought Bail didn't esteem her enough as an Alderaanian Princess and a political leader. She wished to go on heavy missions… but Bail never let her. She got so frustrated and was stagning on her round cushion, doing nothing.

After a while of this, she decided to go meditating. She needed to let go of her emotions and her self-issues. She breathed deeply, once and twice, was to speak to the Force, to call to IT, arms open to the sky. She frightened her maid-servants, whom believed their Mistress had become a madwoman.

The Force spoke to her thus in her soul: _"My Sweetheart, you were born to save your own Father from darkness and shadows and Palpatine's crutch. I bore you to be his Savior and his Daughter on Earth, will you accept this as your life?" _

Her whole body trembled with terror and she shrieked at IT with spite: "How could you… I've done nothing TO you! He preyed open my mind and got information out of me! Why could I not be Bail's daughter? He is so despicable… I-I-I can't…" To her ladies-in-waiting, she was raving mad and they nearly had a heart attack.

"M'Lady, do you have a fever? Do you need ice or water?" asked one of them, truly concerned about their Princess' well-fare. Leia didn't hear her and continued on with her histerical howling.

Bail, whom was minding the Scholar's cause in his throne room, jumped out of fright from his Chair. He immediately called his guards and went to see her… he got worried sick for his daughter's mental health. Once he got in her room, he asked her :

"All you all right, M'Dear? What's wrong with you? Tell me, whom were you yelling at? What did you see? Do you want me to call you a doctor?" Bail like her servants, believed she was seeing things and going mental. She screamed as she's seen a Banshee in her mind and was rambling incoherently at the walls.

"No… Dad, everything's fine, let me handle my own stress… but…" She hesitated… should she ask him about it or not?

"Sweetie, go on, you may ask me anything, _please_ do not hide any secrets from me… you hear me? Have you been playing with the Force again?"

"Are you always going to be my father? No matter what I am… no matter what I choose to do

with my life? You're always going to be with me? No matter what! Please promise _me_ this before I tell you! Swear on it" Leia shook her head frantically.

Bail got completely would she, all of a sudden, ask this of him?

"Stop this nonsense now! I can promise you this : I'll always stand by you, always be there for you, My Princess, be sure of it! Now tell me, who gave you this crazy idea?!"

"Vader… he-he-he… told me I was his daughter and he'll be here to claim me as his sooner or later… It's a scary thought… really…" She got even breathless while answering her dad's question.

Bail frowned at this and cut her sharply :

"How many times must I tell you, do not listen to his poisoned tongue?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Leia's Fears

Leia's PoV

Leia got unnerved at Bail's sermoning, she wanted to retort. She couldn't figure out what to tell him though. She hesitated and took a moment before speaking to him :

"Well, Dad… you see… I'm scared, really afraid of him… I think he will threaten me again with mind-probing and you know the rest of the story… no need for me to tell you more." Her blood was racing up and her heart was pounding out of her body. She hugged her dad out of need and because her heart was weak. Bail felt her blood almost coming out of her and really thought she was going to faint on the floor. He hugged her tight in his arms, never letting her go one moment. She loved her adopted dad for this. As for Vader, he'd take pleasure in torturing her instead of comforting her the way Bail did at each turn she needed him! She decided to never accept Vader as her Father! He was never there for her! And never did anything for her… How could the Force _do_ this to her!

This time, a ghost-like form appeared in their room and addressed ITself to them both : "Leia… please try to understand him, Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker, your blooded Father. He had been blinded by his hope to save his Wife Padmé and you. Palpatine made him belive he had killed you on Mustafar, a crime he is not guilty of! And Bail… I know it's tearing your soul apart, but think about his losses and the hell he's in! He will need his own flesh and blood to be able to get out of Palpatine's empowerment. And only then will you all be able to dethrone him! Listen to me, Bail, it's also for Alderaan's own good!"

"I would abide by your wish, but you _need_ to concede me this : Alderaan _must_ be saved and Leia as well! I don't want her to fall for the Dark Side too!" Organa replied, angry at it's command.

" Bail… worry not, she will be yours always in her heart even though she has Vader's blood in her. She will never forsake you either, rest assured!"

Leia stomped her feet to let them both know she was there too, irked at them for deciding for her fate and destiny without her consent. She hummed at the Force and spoke :

"Well… well, if you two don't mind it, I'd like to say something about this. Although I do get why I need to do this, I'd still like to fully know the reason why Vader got seduced to the Dark Side, before accepting my mission in life."

"All because of your Mother, My Sweetest. He had dreams about her dying in pain in childbirth and sought a way to save her from it. Darth Sidious used his feelings for your mother to make him join his side… it's your turn now to lead him away from this! Will you do it for me, for Alderaan and your people?"

"Yes I will, I do get your meaning now, and I thank you for clearing things up about my birthright. I shall accept this as my life. What should I do from now on?"

"Let go of your misconceptions about Vader, and talk to him, he is calling onto you now. Open your soul up to him."

"How to? I'm unable to reach his mind yet. Could you help me?"

IT coursed itself through Leia and Vader's mind, making a sort of connection between them. Leia's face got contorted all over and she yelped out. She felt a scar open in her forehead as the Force made it's way into her mind, connecting hers to Vader's. When she heard him calling out to her, so pitifully, her heart ached for him. She saw inside her mind what Palpatine made him do and it made her fume. How could anyone have such a black heart? She forgave him everything and hoped to start square with him.

"Father… I am here with you… I won't let him get to you anymore, do this to you anymore, I'm sorry… forgive me for doing this to you."

In Vader's mind

Vader was resting after his tiring talk with the Force, when he heard Leia's kind, gentle voice in his heart calling to him and thought it was all a dream. Could it be?

"Leia, where are you? I need to see you now!" He let out these silent thoughts.

Vader concentrated himself on her and still couldn't spot her anywhere in his room. Again, he got out his hands for her to take, desperately so as if trying to search for hers.

Leia's Perspective

She never saw anyone so troubled in her life… and started berating herself for it. And blamed herself on this. Her father the force orderded her to take his hands in hers, which she did willingly this time.

In Vader's Anti-chambers

When he gradually discerned a Woman's hands laid-out before him, he didn't hesitate to hold them. He never felt so much bliss in his life. He didn't _ever_ want to let her go … to lose her again. He was so afraid she was going to take her hand away from his, so he gripped it so hard that her yell echoed in his mind. _He_ immediately let go of her hand…. And he breathed out so hard, before pleading :

"I'm sorry, Leia… Don't _go_, don't leave _me_!"

Vader felt sick and guilty for making her ache again.

On Alderaan's

Leia's got tears coming up in her eyes, she hoped she could go to him and hug him. Her Master encouraged her to do so. Without thinking, she put her arms around him, to let him know she forgave him in her heart.

"Wonderful, My Daughter, I'm so proud of you."

Chapter 13 : How would Vader react to her hug?

Please leave some encouragement, thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Anakin Skywalker's Rebirth

From Vader's PoV

Vader was so emotionally crushed when he didn't have Leia's hand in his anymore. From the bottom of his heart, he earnestly desired to feel her warmth again. He called himself "an idiot" for letting her go when he needed her so. He called out to Leia's name in his mind, wishing she could be with him again. And then, suddenly, he sensed her arms around him, he took them without thinking. He didn't know how to put this feeling in words. He loved his baby Angel's warmth. He loved having her in his arms. He would do _anything_ to have her forever with him. His Child had pardoned him in her heart for harming her and accepted him as a Father.

He then heard Leia's angelic voice : "Dad… do not despair, you have me, Obi-Wan and the Force in you as well as Padmé, you're not alone! You can fight Him and His violence against you! He's not your real Master, the Force is! Listen to me! Stop being his puppet and help me free the Galaxy of him!"

He listened to her healing, which was also his light. Leia was right, he could do it. He could surpass Palpatine and overpower him and rid him from this Galaxy, Universe, for every daughter, not only his. He could do it by spying on Him and passing her valuable information from the inside. But… did he truly dare defy his Master? His Darkness? The Force told him it was the only way to do it. So, Vader/Anakin decided to risk it all for his Daughter's trust and love. He couldn't know she already loved him for being a second father to her.

Now, how to deal with Obi-Wan Kenobi… could his Old Master be trusted as a friend or not? He thought over it. Yes… he might be able to aid him with gaining Leia's heart. Would the Jedi Master be willing to though?

He kneeled down in his rooms, and begged Obi-wan's forgiveness, imploring his pardon : "Obi-Wan, forgive me for joining the Dark Side! I'm taking back my oath to serve Palpatine! Help me save my Baby! If you're anywhere around, answer me, I need you! I don't wish to be Darth Vader anymore, I want to be Anakin Skywalker again!" He fell into unconsciousness and deep sleep afterwards. He didn't care if his Darkness heard him.

In Obi-Wan's Mind

A savage cry from Hell woke-up Obi-wan from meditating. Where did it all come from? Was it his Old Padawan calling him? He felt Darth Vader's deep fear and lonely voice. No… he _musn't _be sympathetic to him anymore, he _musn't _pity him anymore. The Monster was not Anakin Skywalker, it was Darth Vader! And Darth Vader wasn't his Brother nor friend. He was Palpatine's puppet.

But what did Senior Qui-Gon teach him? To not hate anyone, no matter what they did to him in the past. To forgive and forget, even betrayal, to not live in hatred, to not get consumed by grudges. If Leia could do it, why couldn't he find it in his heart to give him another chance again? He was in deep-thoughts, trying to figure out what he should do. Should he forget their past and start over with him again? Or was it a trap, a ploy?

He asked this question to the all-seeing Force… "Oh help me see the truth in all this? Tell me, what should I do now? Should I help him or not?"

IT took some time to answer him…. After a while, finally it did grace him a reply. "Yes, it's your destiny and your fate to help My Choosen's rebirth to the Light. You made him Darth Vader, so it's also your responsibility to help him be Anakin Skywalker again!" The Force's answer was crystal clear now.

"How cruel can you be? He destroyed the Jedi Temple… killed Younglings, and you still love him? You're still on his side? I can't believe my ears! Why must I do this?"

"It's all for saving the Universe from falling, if you could make him change side, and he'd willingly aid you destroy Palpatine, because he fears for Leia's safety. You've never been a Father, Obi-Wan, you can not know what he feels about Leia."

"All right, I'll trust you this once, Master… I still don't know why I should…?" Obi-Wan was confounded at His Master's order? Had he heard right? Why would anyone aid his ennemy?

"Obi-Wan, your will is to depose Palpatine no? Whom better to help you achieve this than Palpatine's own apprentice? Think well, think well, Obi-wan."

"So, you 're wanting me to use him? How awful, terrible! I won't do it! You can't make me!" Obi-wan protested violently.

"No… you're also leading him from his Hell or darkness, so would you?"

"Say please and I will say yes."

"_Please…_will you_, _MyGood Master Jedi?_" _

Obi-Wan nodded as an affirmative yes. He was very grateful for the Creator's esteem and respect for him.

"Yes I would, thank you for your appreciation of me." He was being very sincere and honest.

"There, you needn't, I'd always encourage you, My Son. Please do me this service as one of the last Jedi Masters."

Obi-Wan bowed down to agree.

"But how will we speak to each other without Him spying on our conservations? He is one of the Masters at Mind-Read, you know."

"Not to worry, I'll lend you a hand in this. You needn't be scared of him, I'll build a wall around you two while you're talking."

"Again, thank you for your support, it's much appreciated."

"But please, be careful to not get seduced by the Dark Side's allure."

"I shall not be, my heart's made of steel and stone and my blood belongs to you and you only. I shall be your true disciple, follow you everywhere I go and a be Good Brother to Anakin from this moment on."

While saying this, he pointed at his own heart as a testimony of his fidelity to IT.

Please R&R, or I'll run out of Ideas, everyone!


End file.
